


A talk

by Miukiexrain2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x9, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, I still salty with ian in this episode, Ian being dumb, Ian loves Mickey, Lip giving advice, M/M, mickey loves ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2
Summary: After their fight, Ian and Lip talk. Ian has a lot on his mind and Lip can only carry some of the bad stuff. It’s up to Ian though to turn things around.or Ian can be stupid sometimes. We already past that. Lip talks and Ian listens. So does Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am still hung on this story line I just want them to know that THEY ARE LOVED. If they weren’t so stubborn. (Also quick story I was super anxious writing this watching the episode in the background while my dad was keeping me comfort.😌) enjoy💕💕

Ian doesn’t know what do anymore. He knew he should’ve went into more detail about marriage when he first initiated the idea. But something in him didn’t care at all when he took Mick’s smaller hand into his. No ring,no speech nothing mickey could tease him about in the future.

The future. God, Ian couldn’t promise a future, could he? Life shouldn’t be this hard to be with the one you love. Over and Over in the back of his head “you don’t even know what you can promise him.”, “What’s gonna happen tomorrow?The day after that the year after that?” “I can’t-“ “But he”, “but you-“

“Fuck.” The red head took a deep breath. One’s he Lip and Fiona helped him with when it was too much. He’s been shaking with anxiety for the past 10 mins. Pacing back and forth the kitchen and living room. Lights on and trying hard not wake up Franny, or even worse Debbie.”

“You love him right?” She said right before snatching Liam’s small hand to get something of worthwhile for Mickey. A ring one snug in a velvet pouch tucked in the mans tan jacket. One around his neck one a string he stile from Fionas old craft box. Something Mickey would definitely tease him for. A creak came from the dining room door opened. Snapping the red head out his thoughts.

“Whoa hey. Pause. What the fuck.” Lip said grabbing the taller man setting him down on one of the chairs.

Ian taking himself down not putting down his leg on one of the chairs closest to him. Trying to center himself. 

“I saw the lights on and I was kinda getting worried Frank or someone,” 

“I want him back Lip.” Ian admitted. Lip already knew what this man wanted and he was wondering why he was fussing over something that was so close to him.

“So get him back.” Lip said while taking two glasses for some oj. Way to late for coffee. There are only so many options he can come up with for his younger brother. 

“But I am afraid that I’m gonna have to marry him to get him back.”

“Listen its not too late. Just I don’t know , you know where he staying right now right?” Lip asked placing the orange liquids on the table.

“Yeah?” Ian said mapping out the commute he took this morning.

“Listen, a lot of us have never been fans of the Milkoviches. Fi nor Me have never been Mickey’s number one fan.Debs, Iffy. I think Carl looked up to him at some point probably still does in some weird way.” Watch the other mans face shift to confusion. 

“But in the Universes eyes it always brings you to together. He went to prison for you. He probably did way to much for you. You both took turns beating each other up whether ya’ll deserved it or not.”

Ian silently drank his juice. Mickey likes juice, not really an oj type of dude though. They have been through way to much shit to even count. Maybe this was the time where they both deserved lives that weren’t to shitty. He said he wouldn’t hurt him but now. THIS sitting in his house where Mickey’s off getting drunk or banging with that twink he hit up instead of here with Ian where they could both BE together was hurting. Both of them.

“I can’t promise Mick everything but hey, Mickey probably couldn’t either right? A normal husband, a good income,ahouse, a clean record, kids, or demons we try to erase out of our minds. No maybe not.”Ian said tiredly, god this man has to go to sleep.Lip cut in.

“Ay from what I know he ain’t asking for shit.” Lip snapped, hating to to have to his brother talk shit about himself.

“But we, could promise to be together, not change each other, having a safe place to come home to, together. That, seems a little more realistic, for now at least.” Ian finished. Already pulling up google maps for the next bus.

“That for him?” Lip held the sliver ring from the string. Twirling it through his fingers.

“No.” Ian said. Taking his eyes off the phone in front of him. Having a look at his necklace taking it off and laying it softly on his brother’s hand to get a better look at it. Reaching in his pocket to take out a similar ring, a little smaller but, perfect to fit the owners hand.

“That is though huh,” A deep voice dawned in the house. There heads whipped to the door frame. Neither of the brothers heard the front door open. 

Mickey looked tired. A black trash bag in one hand. A pair of keys in the other. Dressed in a navy crew neck, A pair of sweatpants cut at the cutfs. And a way to familiar par of black boots Ian bought him when he got out of jail. A welcome home present. Out of love and totally not be cause His old pair could probably last him only 2 days at most.

His blue eyes a little pink and glossy. His nose a little red. The type Ian liked to nuzzle when he took care of him last time he caught a cold. Tired eye-bags mimicking Ians from almost a week of restless nights.

“Yeah I’ma head out gentleman.” Lip stood up, whose Job was done as a midnight advice giver. Heading to bed to kiss goodnight to his son and pass out along his partner. Giving a slap on Ians back he headed out for the night giving Mick a nod of acknowledgment. Hoping to see that piece of good heart thug in the following morning.

Ian gave a small smile and stood up. Being a little too excited for whats to come.

“Yeah, you know if you still want it.” Ian said snatching the ring off the table.

“Uhm after you left, I saw what you did to Barrys little bike.” Mick scratched his eyebrow and looked down, a habit only Ian picked up this past year. He knows a lot of them.

“Oh,” Ian looked down embarrassingly, an immature and rather pathetic comeback bit it felt good in the moment.

“Yeah, didn’t want to be there for the aftermath,” Mickey said. hiding a smirk Ian liked a little too much.

“I don’t know I just know how you get in these situations, Wanted to make sure you didn’t fucking loose it or something like punch a shithead or damage property , your on parole man,” he chuckled shying a smile.

“I mean not a lot you can do with one leg but.” Ian laughed at that one. 

“Fuck, Mickey. I don’t want do this anymore. I don’t want to leave each other anymore , and I-I I DO want to spend of my life with-“ Ian triped a little coming towards the shorter man.

“Hold up Gallagher, damn.” Mickey said raising a hand to distance them again.

“Before you say shit, I need to say shit k.” Ian nodded, patiently waiting for his lover to talk. It was Mickey’s turn.

“What you said about how I know I love was a bunch of bullshit and you know it,” Mickey pointedto the ginger His voice got quiet. “I am not going to say I was an A+ boyfriend but you don’t get that grade either. We did a lot of shit for each other. That’s why we’re strong with each other. What I love about you is how you manage to love so much in a world that’s pretty shit. YOU taught me love Gallagher. Cause I didn’t know that shit before I met you. I never felt that for someone before. Let alone actually feeling loved when a lot of things love to hate me.” Mickey couldn’t keep it in a trickle came down his eyes. He said what he wanted to say.

Ian was a mess now. Eyes stinging. Lips salty. He blew a breath.

“Damn.” Ian said as he collapsed on his lover. Holding him tightly and making sure to never let him escape again. Cradling his neck and burring his face in short, jet black hair smelling nothing like his shampoo. But smelling somewhat of Mickey.

“Hey, I am sorry for being such a cunt. You don’t deserve that. You deserve love and if you let me or hell even want me. I wouldn’t mind being that source for you. He held the ring up to Mick’s tattooed covered hand. Looking up to mickey for permission.

“Well get on your fucking knee.” Mickey demanded. Ian laughed a “fair.” And carefully sat on one knee.

“ Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich will you do the honor of being the only thing I need in my life.” Ian laughed at this situation but yet he meant every word. 

“Fuck Yeah.” Mickey hugged the every lasting life of Ian causing him to loose balance and end up back on the floor laughing at the pain and his fiancé on top of him. Dragging his hands up to his partners face a smashing here lips together out of love and desperation. Mickey held his face want every bit of him he can get. As they both part away breathing heavily they let their foreheads bump each other Smiling thankfully having each other right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I know it’s old news but still.😊


End file.
